


safe

by thepointsdonotmatter



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepointsdonotmatter/pseuds/thepointsdonotmatter
Summary: Steve used to always be on top.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 42





	safe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small, random seed that popped into my head and I wanted to write it. May write more drabble-like pieces, or maybe something longer, in the future.

He’s lying on top of Steve, and they’re kissing, gentle, unhurried. Bucky has a hand on Steve’s shoulder. He keeps his metal arm braced next to Steve’s head, even though Steve had said it was okay to touch him with it. More than okay. 

Steve’s hands are on Bucky’s hips. He’s hard – Bucky can feel him against him – but he doesn’t move. He never makes any sudden movements. The first time they laid in the same bed together, Bucky couldn’t even touch Steve. He’d teared up from the frustration, but Steve wasn’t mad. 

Steve has oceans of patience, he’s realizing. Steve says he won’t hurt him. Bucky can’t — won’t — think about the small curl of hope that creates in his chest. 

And he looks at Steve and he wants, and he wants. 

There’s a hazy image floating up in his mind: Steve above him, gasping his name with abandon, strands of hair knocked loose. The slight gap of the tent door, a shard of moon showing. The smell of gunpowder on their clothes. 

Bucky’s breath catches; he pulls back. Steve's eyes drift open, gaze soft. His mouth is red, wet. His thumb strokes the strip of skin above the waistband of Bucky’s pants. 

“Can you—” Bucky finally says, then stops. The old Bucky would never have to ask. The old Bucky knew what he wanted, knew what Steve wanted, made Steve laugh and moan and feel with the same certainty as the sun rising. 

He ducks his head to kiss Steve again, but Steve holds him at bay, clearly not ready to drop it. “Anything,” he tells Bucky, simply. 

The memory sharpens: Steve whispers to Bucky he’s safe, he’s safe, he’s safe, and Bucky believes him. 

Bucky feels his own pulse thudding in his throat. He tugs, slowly moving to roll Steve on top of him. Steve doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t put his full body weight on him, either. Yet. 

“I’m safe,” Bucky breathes, and watches Steve smile, leaning down.


End file.
